Final Goodbye
by NinjaNeko94
Summary: Usually suicide notes aren’t so harsh nor are they so long. Please forgive me for being a waste of space I guess by the time you have all read this I will be gone for good. I'm really sorry to everyone, this is my final goodbye. Has Naruto truly given up?
1. Chapter 1

Title: FINAL GOODBYE I

Rating: T (for teens)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Sadly T_T) and I do not gain anything (no monies too TT_TT) Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto-sama (Who needs to hurry up and get more chappies of Naruto released in Australia!!!)

Summary: Usually suicide notes aren't so harsh nor are they so long. Please forgive me for being a waste of space I guess by the time you have all read this I will be gone for good. I'm really sorry to everyone, this is my final goodbye. What happens when Naruto finally just gives up? (Rated T for swearing and angsty themes, suicide fic)

A/N: Me is Neko-chan I was in a depressing mood and this is what resulted dunno if it's good or not but I guess I will find out!! XD

Chapter 1

.:XxXxX:.

_I'm sorry, I know it's a weird way of starting this but heck I don't care, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Sasuke and everyone else...I know you all pretended to be my friends, who would ever want to be friends with a selfish beast, please don't say I'm not selfish because I am I am the most selfish person I know an I hate myself for it. I hate myself more than Orochimaru, for gods sake I hate myself more than Pein. I lied to you all every day of my life I pretended to be someone I wasn't and look what it's done to me. This letter is going to show you all the REAL Naruto, the Naruto I've hidden from you all for 19 fucking years._

_To tell you the truth I hate you all, have ever since I met you all, an you wanna know why because none of you ever trusted me, Kakashi-sensei I always knew you kept a close watch on me, Sasuke I know you always hated me, Tsunade I know you did too and I know it wasn't because you wanted to it was because you feared me even Jiraiya my godfather, for fucks sake the only man I ever trusted and even he feared and watched me, and you all ask yourselves why I'm so fucked up LOOK IN THE MIRROR GUYS YOU AND EVERY ONE IN KONOHAGAKURA ARE THE REASON. You always blame it on me or Kyuubi but why not ask the people who would beat me as a child or the kids who would glare at me and never play with me and why not ask the people who would torture me on my birthday the day I hated most. It was the only reason anyone remembered my birthday._

_But I guess I should say I'm sorry for being selfish. Even if I hate you all and you all hate me, you deserve a sorry from me. First off Sasuke I'm sorry for ever trying to bring you back. I know you're here now but it was selfish of me to do that, you had a dream to kill your brother and restore your clan and that's not selfish, Kakashi you keep fighting for the people who died in battle your lost friends and family, Sakura you fight to be a strong kunoichi and to protect the people and the village you love, and everyone else you all fight for unselfish reasons. But me? No, I fight for myself only, I fight for my own reasons to prove that I'm not an idiot and that I can be Hokage to prove that I can be powerful but really it was to boost my self confidence. What I should be saying sorry for is that I ever existed._

_For me life is worth living or even worth fighting for, why am I here, what am I doing other than destroying everything I have, I'll tell you what, NOTHING! I actually blinded myself with my own illusion seriously thinking some of you cared for me but I guess this morning waking up to my house trashed yet again, fresh insults spray painted on my door and no money or food and none of you even noticed I guess that is a pretty good way to break an illusion. I really can't take much more of this, it's at the point where I can hardly sleep so I'm giving up I don't care what any of you say I GIVE UP!_

_I just want to die right here right now but I'm writing you this entire letter. I know after re reading it its kinda harsh but there you go guys that's reality, reality is a bitch but I've had to live with it all this time so let me show this harsh reality to you guys. _

_Sakura please don't give up medical training your really good but you should also be friends with Ino again you need each other, Kakashi take the place as the Hokage you would make a much better Hokage than me, Sasuke there is one thing I really want to say to you and I really wish I could do this face to face but I can't, I love you, you are the first person to ever not hate me for being the fox or even to be told to but still you hated me I was your rival an that's what rivals do they hate each other and I couldn't even do that right, I'm also sorry to everyone else for lying, I was never really hyperactive and always smiling no that was all a lie to keep you all a distance a barrier a mask I hid behind so this, the real Naruto, wouldn't come out, but I just exploded and I can't take any more._

_Usually suicide notes aren't so harsh nor are they so long. Please forgive me for being a waste of space I guess by the time you have all read this I will be gone for good. I'm really sorry to everyone, this is my final goodbye._

_Uzumaki Naruto – October 10_

Haruno Sakura stared at the familiar messy writing with tears gathering in her eyes, the stone cold body of the normally bright and happy boy stared at her from the floor. The brightly wrapped present that was once in her hand smashed on the ground. Uchiha Sasuke followed by the rest of the members of the Konoha 11 including Sai all froze in horror. Today was Naruto's 19th birthday they were going to take him out and shout him some ramen together while giving him the presents that they had all been saving up for.

"N...N...Naruto...NARUTO NOO!" Sakura fell to her knees trying to heal him but failing to no end until Sasuke wrapped his hands over her own kneeling beside her.

"Sakura stop we should grab Tsunade-sama its going to be o…"

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" she slapped him across the face surprising everyone. "He was your best friend, almost like your brother and you act so calm in front of his dead body, how can you be so cold, you disgust me" She turned away not even able to look her crush in the eye. Sasuke turned.

"Sakura we need Tsunade-sama so calm down, this is hard for me too and you know that but I have to be rational, Shikamaru run tell Hokage-sama Ino-san can you please take Sakura outside for some air"

"Of course" They whispered in unison. Sasuke kneeled next to his best friend's dead body, dropping his own present for Naruto.

"Why did you do this baka" he whispered.

**With Shikamaru and Tsunade**

"SHIZUNE, WHERE IS MY SAKE!" golden eyes peered over the mountain of papers, silently watching the black haired woman fuddle around looking for her missing sake bottle.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, I found it!" Shizune looked up her eyes shining with success.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shikamaru yelled while bashing on the door.

"Shikamaru, what is it" She asked in confusion as Shizune opened the door for him.

"Tsu…Tsunade…there…has been an…accident…at Naruto's" he huffed short of breath from his run.

"Wha…what do you mean Shikamaru?" '_By the looks of him this has to be serious what has that brat done now?!' _She thought.

Shikamaru panted hiding his face form his leader. "Naru…Naruto has died…"

END CH 1

A/N: Ok guys this is my first published fanfic hope you guys liked it!! XD I've never published my stories before but my friend Bridgeey said I should, I really hope you guys liked it. If you did pwease review, if I did something wrong tell me and maybe with your help I will get better, so no flames please or I will cry TT_TT.

Please Review

~~Ninja_neko~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **FINAL GOODBYE II**

Rating: T (**for teens****!!!**)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Sadly T_T) and I do not gain anything (no monies too TT_TT) Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto-sama (Who needs to hurry up and get more chappies of Naruto released in Australia!!!)

A/N: Ok I suck it took me forever to finish this chapter but I was like OMG, I was so surprised when I went on to see I had so many hits and story favs but sadly only a couple of reviews this is the last chapter TT_TT but that means I have finished my first very own fanfic! *random cheering in the background* ENJOY ^-^

_Italics - _Thoughts

Chapter 2

.:XxXxX:.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**AGE 19**

**DIED 10 OCTOBER**

**DEARLY BELOVED BY ALL**

**THOSE WHO TRULY KNEW**

**HIM.**

The Sakura trees danced in the mid autumn breeze above Naruto's grave, the nearly white petals falling like snow. Many recognizable faces gathered, almost the entire village stood around his casket.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stood with Tsunade next to his casket. Sakura silently sobbed into Kakashi's chest, as he murmured soothing words to help calm her while also holding his boyfriend, Iruka, hand as he too cried. Sasuke stood closer to Naruto's body. His appearance surprised and slightly scared the villagers and his friends, his shoulders were slouched, his face sickly and much paler than usual, his eyes were blood-shot and glazed over with remorse as he stared into the cold but peaceful face of Naruto. The Konoha 11 stood together tears threatening to fall from their guilty eyes, even Neji and Shino could not keep the tears away. They all laid their un-opened presents at the head of his grave. Konohamaru stood with his two best friends Moegi and Udon.

"Why big brother, why did you leave…you promised you would help me…and to be my rival…you said you would stay with me, you promised!"

"Shh Konohamaru…don't worry, just calm down" Kurenai's bright red eyes still shone with tears as she held her young son (1) and nephew trying to calm them both down.

Tsunade stepped forth, silencing all those in the crowed.

"I thank you all for coming to the funeral of Uzumaki Naruto, a brave young man who in his life has faced many challenges on and off the battle field." Some of the villages looked down at the comment, unable to hide their guilt. "Over the time that I have known Naruto, I began to see hope in him. He reminded me of a very special person, his father, the Yondaime the greatest Hokage of all time and even then Naruto still managed to surpass him. Naruto was a great ninja, who saved many lives while changing the lives of many more, including my own as without his persuasion I would not be standing here as the Godaime of Konohagakure. As a young Genin he was a loud and obnoxious kid but to be honest with you all, I am proud to have watched him grow into an elite Jounin." His friends looked proud of him "But this village has made many mistakes, and the mistake I regret more than any other was destroying a child's life, this village is the cause of Naruto's death and for the rest of my days I will personally never be able to forgive myself for the suffering and pain he was put through." She turned to his casket "Naruto you will never be forgot, you will always be remembered not as the Kyuubi holder but as the greatest Konoha-nin of all time"

Choruses' of yes and defiantly came from not only his old friends but from the entire village could be heard speaking out. _They really will remember you, you little brat, and they will honestly miss you. The Legendary Uzumaki Naruto. After all you were named after the greatest character Jiraiya ever created. _Tsunade smiled at her thought as the villagers lined up to lay roses on his grave.

.:XxXxX:.

Sasuke was the first to leave the funeral; he just couldn't bear the place he hated the fact that Naruto, HIS Naruto was now buried inside that disgusting place. _Why did you leave me, how could you. _He walked the streets aimlessly not caring where he ended up. After awhile he found himself standing outside Naruto's old apartment block. _Please come back to me, I need you._

Sakura followed him; he knew she was there the whole time he just wasn't in the mood to remind her how annoying it was when she did it.

"Sasuke-kun! SASUKE!" He just kept standing there, pretending that he could not hear her.

"I know you can hear me…please just listen to me…LOOK AT ME AND DON'Y YOU DARE ACT AS THOUGH YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HURT BY THIS SASUKE! Do you honestly think that I don't love him too" By this time she had tears falling from her emerald eyes. Sasuke turned to her, his onyx eyes boring into her own eyes. And that was when he did the most surprising thing; he grabbed her shoulders and drew her in to his chest.

"I know you loved him too" He whispered into her hair. "I loved him so much, it's just too hard to comprehend that he is gone from my life forever and now I can never tell him the truth"

"I know Sasuke…I know, but you still have me, even if you don't love me the way you loved Naruto, I will never leave your side I will stay there for as long as you need me." Sakura stood there and let him cry with her, she knew this was the first and most likely the last time he would ever let out all of his feeling, everything he had bottled up inside. They stood in the middle of the street just holding on the last bit of Team 7, their little family, for what could have been hours until they finally decided to go home.

.:XxXxX:.

2 weeks later Uchiha Sasuke was found dead in his apartment holding a picture of both he and Naruto, tears still staining his face and a letter sitting on his desk with the words ' I'll be with you soon, Naruto' written in the middle.

.:XxXxX:.

A/N: I didn't want to kill Sasuke but it seemed right to end it that way, before I had that I just seemed like it was missing something, but OMG its finished I am so happy thanx to all of you who have reviewed/faved or just followed and to all of you who will! All of your reviews have inspired me to try harder to make my fics better and to post more XD BTW I'm REALLY sorry about the extremely late update but I have a lot of school work and well my computer died but thanx to all who beared with me. I also apologise for my bad spelling and grammer, I'm really bad at those kinds of stuff XP.

Well I didn't know if Kurenai had a son or daughter, so I put son (I think she will have a son XD)

Ok so I would like to say a special thanx to Xerah77 who to be honest gave me the best feed back! THANK YOU FOR YOU KIND AND INSPIRING WORDS YOU HAVE TRULY HELPED ME AND BOOSTED MY CONFIDENCE IN MY WRITING.

Another BTW a friend of mine has put up a prequel to this (she wrote it) her user name is Bridgeeey and it's pretty good; it's called 'Last Day on Earth'

Please review, I really want to know what you all thought

Tata

Neko-chan =^_^=


End file.
